External rearview vehicle mirrors increasingly comprise electrical means for adjusting the glass. Glass actuators in a built-in casing are used as independent components for this purpose. These glass actuators include two motors that drive adjustment systems. Alternatively, separate drives can be used.
In the known external vehicle mirrors that can be electrically actuated, a mirror carrier that can be tilted is attached to a housing and two drive motors are coupled with the mirror carrier. The drive motors are attached at a 90° offset with reference to the pivot points of the mirror carrier. They are designed as rotary electric motors and move the mirror via a transmission and gear racks and their counterparts attached to the mirror carrier. The tilting motion can in principle be implemented using a single motor, but this would require an increased mechanical effort. A simple design can be achieved using two motors.
Due to the many parts (motors, transmissions, gear racks, etc.), the assembly effort required is considerable even if two rotary electric motors are used.
DE 40 18 409 A1 describes an arrangement in which hinged linear motors are used for adjusting the mirror glass. The solution uses rotor bars on ball bearings and electric linear motors for adjusting the mirror.
A non-generic adjustment assembly without linear adjusting motors is known from WO 2005/095 159 A1.
A method for manufacturing an adjustment assembly is known from WO 03/004 245 A1.